Anger, Friendship, and Love
by InvadeRose
Summary: A seiries of Bujeet drabbles based off different songs.
1. I Hate Everything About You

_**"I Hate Everything About You" **_by Three Days Grace

As usual the bedroom of the two young men was a complete catastrophe. The floor was covered with broken glass from beer bottles they had thrown at each other, there was I giant hole in the wall that Buford made with a missed swing he took at Baljeet, there was a broken vase near the bedroom door that Baljeet had attempted to smash over Buford's head. The exhausted young couple was currently laying on the bed trying to catch their breath and clear their heads of all the anger and frustration that they were feeling. This was getting out of hand. It was their fourth argument that week. They were lucky that their neighbors hadn't called the police on them again for keeping them awake with all of their screaming.

Baljeet let out a heavy sigh "This is just crazy." he said "We can not keep doing this!"

"What do you mean?" Buford said while turning his head to look toward his boyfriend "What's wrong with this?"

"Are you serious!?" Baljeet yelled "Whenever we even start to get along, suddenly we are trying to kill each other again!" Baljeet sighed again and then paused. He sat up to meet his lover's gaze. "Maybe It is best we…." he hesitated.

"If we what!?" Buford asked angrily "Best if we broke up?! Best if you leave me and never speak to me again?! Well you know what! Go ahead! Just leave me already! I hate you! I hate everything about you!"

"I…I can not." Baljeet shuttered.

"Why not!? Tell me!?" Buford yelled in his boyfriends ear.

"Because…. I hate everything about you too," he started before he paused for a moment. "but for some reason I still love you and I do not know why!"

Buford sat up with Baljeet. They looked deeply into each others eyes before Buford leaned in to kiss his lover. Soon the two boys were locked in a deep and passionate kiss that seemed to last for hours. When their mouths had finally separated, Buford ran his hands through Baljeet's hair " I love you too" He said before they both laid down and fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. Fix You

_**"Fix you"**_ by Coldplay

Baljeet was walking home from a very strenuous day at school. His head was throbbing and his back ached, he felt as if his entire body could give out at any moment. He used to love school. It used to be his only outlet from his life, but now it seemed that he couldn't handle it anymore. He was currently taking 6 AP classes and was on the chess club, the debate team, the year book committee, and the student council. A few years ago this would have been a breeze for him, but now it was all becoming to much. His straight A's were dropping to B's and C's. He didn't understand what was happening to him. He was trying his best. Why wasn't he succeeding?

The teenaged boy suddenly came to a halt. He felt an extreme jolt of pain and frustration rise within him. Before he knew it, he dropped his satchel on the sidewalk and fell to his knees. Tears came streaming down his cheeks as he buried his face into his hands. He wept uncontrollably on the cold ground for a long while before he felt a firm yet gentle hand rest itself on his shoulder.

Baljeet looked up to see Buford standing over him. Baljeet quickly looked away from his former Bully. "Go away!" Baljeet yelled with a shaky voice. "I am not in the mood to be mocked!"

Buford kept his hand on Baljeet's shoulder and looked down at him sympathetically. "I aint here to mock ya." he said in a soothing voice. "I'm here because I want to help ya."

"What.. What do you mean?" Baljeet asked.

"I've been noticin' lately that you've been actin' kinda strange." Buford said while putting his hands on his hips. "I don't like it! I want the old Baljeet back!"

"Buford, you do not understand! I can not go back to being my old self! I have become too weak!" he said as he continued to cry.

"That's Bull Shit." Buford said as he rolled his eyes. "'Jeet, you're the strongest person I know." Baljeet looked up at him with shock and confusion. "I know it probably seems like things couldn't get any worse for you, but I promise that what ever it is you're going through I will try to fix you."

Baljeet smiled and wiped the tears off his face. He stood up to face Buford. "Thank you." he said to him before they walked together to his house.


	3. Dirty Little Secret

_**"Dirty Little Secret" **_by The All American Rejects

Buford laid down on his bed looking up at Baljeet who was changing back into his clothes. Memories of the night before came flooding through his mind. This had been going on for a little under a week. The two boys were still getting used to the thought of being with each other. They had not told any of their friends yet, nor did they have any intension of telling them any time soon. It was hard for them to keep this secret. For the past few days Baljeet and Buford found themselves going out of their way just so they could waste time with each other.

Baljeet gave Buford an irritated look. "Come on! We Must get ready!" Baljeet said as he walked over to Buford. "We both promised Phineas that we would meet him and the others at Slushy Burger by 8:00."

Buford sighed and reluctantly proceeded to put on his clothes. They took separate cars when they left Buford's house, so they would not raise suspicion.

"Hey, Buford! Hey, Baljeet!" said Phineas as they walked up to him.

"Good Morning, Phineas. Good Morning Ferb." Baljeet said nervously.

"Hey, you guys!" said Isabella. She then turned and looked at Baljeet. "Aren't those the same clothes you were wearing yesterday, Baljeet?" She asked as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh …yes." said Baljeet nervously. "If you… wear the same clothes you did the day before, then they will… give you a free Slushy Dog"

"Aw, Man!" said Phineas. "I wish I had gotten the memo!"

When they all sat down together Buford made sure to choose the seat right next to Baljeet. As Phineas was talking about his next invention, Buford discreetly moved his hand onto Baljeet's thigh and it moved up to his crotch. Baljeet yelped from the pleaser and shock of the larger teens touches. Every one at the table was suddenly staring at Baljeet.

Baljeet stood up and cleared his throat. "Pardon me, I have to excuse myself to the restroom." he said as he scurried into the men's restroom.

Baljeet was in the restroom for about 5 minutes before Buford came in after him. "Thought you could get away from me that easy huh?" Buford said as he pulled Baljeet close to him.

"Buford! We can not do this here!" Baljeet shouted nervously

"It'll be fine!" Buford said in an unconcerned voice. "Besides, who has to know?" he said as he pulled Baljeet into a vacant stall.


	4. First Time

_**"First Time" **_by Lifehouse

Buford has always been stubborn and hard headed. He spent nearly his entire life hiding his true self through violence and aggression. He would have never even dreamed of showing signs of any kind of deep emotions, and he would especially never show signs of being in love. Now all of his feelings were coming full circle and he couldn't hide them any longer. When he looked at Baljeet, he felt every hidden emotion all at once. He couldn't think or even breath, and it scared him to death.

As Buford and Baljeet walked home from school together, Buford found himself staring at Baljeet who was looking at his feet. Suddenly the shorter teen looked up at his former bully. "What are you staring at?" Baljeet asked curiously.

"Nothin'! " Buford shouted defensively as he looked away.

It was a windy day and the temperature was starting to drop. Baljeet suddenly felt chills up and down his arms and legs. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt and did not have a coat with him. Soon he his entire body began to shiver. Buford saw the smaller male shake form the corner of his eye. Suddenly Buford felt deep sympathy for Baljeet. Before Baljeet knew it, Buford's coat was being draped over his shoulders and his body stopped shaking.

"What…what are you doing." Baljeet asked.

"You were cold, weren't ya?" Buford said while crossing arms.

"Well, yes…but aren't _you _cold now?" Baljeet asked.

"Nah, I'm fine I can take it." Buford said, trying sound as tough as he possibly could.

Baljeet looked up at Buford who was now shivering a bit, but was trying his best to hide it. With out giving it a second thought Baljeet wrapped his arm around Buford, and got as close to him as possible.

"Hey!" Buford shouted in surprise. "What are _you _doing?"

"Well…you were cold were you not?" he repeated Buford's words from before, minus the contractions.

Buford didn't argue and let Baljeet continue to keep his arm around him. Soon Buford proceed to let his own arm wrap around the smaller teenager. At that one moment Buford felt completely content. It was as if he had found something that he was looking for, but was afraid to find. Buford and Baljeet turned there heads to look at each other as they were walking. Suddenly Buford leaned into Baljeet and gave him a quick and gentle kiss. Baljeet was completely taken by surprise. He paused for a second and stared into his former bully's eyes before pulling Buford into a more passionate kiss. This was a new experience for both of them. In an odd way they both felt so alive and at home in the embrace. The only thing they knew for sure was that this was the first time either of them had ever felt this way.


	5. You're Gonna Miss me When I'm Gone

"_**You're Gonna Miss me When I'm Gone" **_by Lulu and the Lampshade

It had been 3 years since Buford and Baljeet first started dating. It didn't seem like that long ago to them. It was as if time had shot passed them at light speed. Now they were only a few short days away from beginning their adult lives. Baljeet had been accepted to many different colleges, all of which were no where near Danvil. Buford on the other hand wasn't planning on going to college and would stay in Danvil and keep his job as a mechanic. They Both knew that their days together as a couple were numbered. The two boys were cuddled silently together on the grass at the park, looking up at the sky. Summer was almost over and they were trying to make the most of the time they had left together.

"The weather is…very nice today…" Baljeet said breaking the silence.

"Yeah…I guess." Buford said with a sigh.

They were silent again for a few more seconds. "Buford… there is something I have to tell you." he said hesitantly while twirling his thumbs.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Buford asked Boredly

Baljeet took a deep breath "I am leaving… tomorrow." he said slowly and nervously.

"What!?" Buford shouted as his head jerked toward Baljeet. "What do you mean?!"

"I am studying abroad…I…I am going to France. I have a plane ticket for a flight at 6:00 tomorrow morning."

"How long have you known that you were leavin' ?" Buford asked in a quiet, but gruff voice.

"Since the beginning of this summer." Baljeet answered meekly.

"And you're just barley tellin' me now?! What the hell 'Jeet?!"

"I..did not want you to worry all summer! I wanted us to enjoy our time together!"

"Well, fine then!….. If you're gonna leave me, then…. just LEAVE!" He said as he shuved Baljeet away from him " I ain't gonna miss ya anyway"

Baljeet stood up and backed away from Buford, then looked up at him. "Yes you will" he said as he turned and walked away from his boyfriend.


	6. cry

"_**Cry" **_by Mandy Moore

It was late in the afternoon and Baljeet was laying on his couch studying for a math exam. This was his idea of paradise, curled up happily with a text book and a calculator by his side. There was no one around to teas or judge him. He was perfectly content. At that moment he felt like he could stay in that position forever, but of course all good moments have to end sometime. Baljeet's cell phone rang loudly disrupting his peaceful mood.

Baljeet groaned as he look at his phone to see that it was Buford. "Hello, what is it?" he said in an irritated tone.

"H….hey, 'Jeet, c…could you come over?" asked a raspy, trembling voice.

"Buford, what is wrong? You sound terrible." Baljeet said slightly concerned.

"C…could you just come over…please?" Buford asked almost begging.

"Umm…Sure, I guess." Baljeet said in a confused voice.

Baljeet got up from his sofa and began to walk to Buford's house. When he got there he walked up to

Buford's bedroom. The room was very dim, the only light emitting into the room was the moon in the dark grey sky that was shining through the window. Buford was sitting alone on his bed staring up at his

window.

"I am here." Baljeet said as he entered the room. "What is going on?" Buford was silent and kept a straight face. Buford's silence was making Baljeet very nervous. Baljeet also couldn't help notice a rank stench coming from somewhere near by. "What is that awful smell?" Baljeet asked.

Buford stayed quiet and grabbed a fish bowl off of his nightstand and handed it to Baljeet. Baljeet looked into the bowl to see Biff, Buford's beloved gold fish, floating dead in the water. "Oh….I am so..Sorry," Baljeet said. He was very aware of how attached Buford was to his goldfish and felt sincere sympathy for him.

Suddenly Buford buried his hands into his face and began to cry. Seeing Buford in such a fragile state gave Baljeet a deep pang in his heart. All Baljeet wanted to was to make the pain go away. Baljeet hesitantly rapped his arms around the larger boy and let him cry on his shoulder. "It will be alright." Baljeet said soothingly.

"H…How do y…you know?" Buford trembled.

"Because, I'm here for you." Baljeet said as he continued to let his friend cry on his shoulder. `


	7. You Don't Know You're Beautiful

"_**You Don't Know You're Beautiful" **_by One Direction

For the past 8 years Baljeet's appearance has gone through extreme changes. He went from a cute nerdy little boy at age 9 to a gangly geek at age 13. By the time he had reached age 17 he looked like a completely different person. Acne was no longer a problem for him which made it possible to see every distinct feature of his face, his arms had grown firm and thick from all the years he'd spent fighting off bullies, and his nappy hair had grown into long, silky, black flowing, locks. In other word's he was absolutely gorgeous.

When Baljeet walked through the halls of his high school, young girls would turn their heads toward him so quickly that they would almost get whiplash. Everyone noticed how attractive the teenaged boy had become. Everyone except for Baljeet himself. Baljeet was always very insecure about his appearance. He would always try to hide his face and would clench nervously when he notice any one looking at him. To Baljeet he was that same lanky pimple faced pre teen that everyone used to make fun of.

No one noticed how handsome Baljeet had become more then Buford. Buford found everything about Baljeet overwhelming. It was so easy for Boford to loose himself when looking at him. There were times when Buford caught himself gawking at Baljeet with out realizing it. Buford had already figured out that he was gay years ago, but Baljeet was the only boy he wanted.

Buford may not have been as smart or as educated as Baljeet was and there were hundreds of things that Baljeet knew that Buford didn't, but there would always be something that Buford would know that Baljeet would never figure out. Baljeet was beautiful.


	8. Bleeding Love

"_**Bleeding Love" **_by Leona Lewis

Ever since the two boys came out of the closet with their relationship, there were many kids at their high school who would not stop teasing or bullying them. When ever they would walk through the school halls together, many teenagers would shout and even throw things at them. Buford and Baljeet tried their best not to pay any attention to the other teens cruel words and tightly held each others hands as they passed them by. Both Buford and Baljeet's families were unhappy with the relationship to say the least. If they had a nickel for every time they heard one of their family members say the words "This is just a faze." or "You're just confused right now.", then they would be billionaires. It even came to a point where their parents forbade Buford and Baljeet from seeing each other at all, but that didn't stop them. They were constantly going out of their way to be with each other. They were lying to their parents, sneaking out of their houses in the middle of night, Buford had even convinced Baljeet to ditch a few classes.

The teenage boys were in Buford's bedroom at around 3:00 am. They were making out on the bed to a heavy metal song playing from Buford's iPod. His parents were sleeping in the next room, so the teenagers were trying not to make too much noise. After they were done with their latest make out session, they stared into each others eyes. "I missed you." Buford said as he ran his hands through his boyfriend hair.

Baljeet giggled "We just saw each other last night."

"Yeah, but that was for like ten minutes. I barley get to see you anymore." Buford pouted.

"I know, but that is not our fault." Baljeet huffed in frustration. "Everyone says we should not be together."

"Well, I don't care what they say! Why should it matter what they think?! I Want to be with you! I'm in love with you!"

Baljeet smiled a bit. This was the first time Buford had said that he loved him. "I love you too." Baljeet said sweetly "I love you so much…but, it is so hard when they are all trying to pull me away from you!"

"Who cares about them!?" Buford exclaimed. "They do not know what it's like to be in love! If anything they're jealous of us!"

"I do not know if I want to put you through this any more! You don't need this pain! Neither of us do!" Baljeet yelled. It was hard from him not to get fed up from time to time from the entire situation.

"Pain!?" Buford shouted. "There is nothing in the world more painful to be than being without you!" Baljeet stayed silent as he listened to his boyfriend. Buford took a deep breath in exasperation. "Baljeet,…Please!….promise me that…no matter what anyone tells us, no matter what they try to do to separate us….promise me that you'll never give up on us.

"Ok…I…Promise" Baljeet said before the two boys continued kissing passionately.


	9. Hold On

_**"**__**Hold On" **_by Good Charlotte

Baljeet was curled up in the fetal position in the middle of his bathroom floor. He had been vomiting all evening from all the anxiety and emotional stress that had been put on his body for the passed few days. That day in particular had been one of the worst days of his entire short life. He had been beaten up four times that day at school. Unfortunately Buford could not be around to protect his defenseless boyfriend at all times, like he would prefer.

Baljeet has always been strong and could always take anything any bully could dish out, but today he had reached his breaking point. The only thing he wanted at that moment was to never face another day of pain again. Suddenly as if on cue, his alarm that reminded him to take his anti depressant medication went off. He stood up and reached into his pocket to grab his prescription medication. He opened the bottle and pored out two pills into his hand and set the bottle down on the counter.

He stared down at the two small capsules in the palm of his hand as if they were staring back at him. 'Just a few more.' he thought. 'Just a few more and all of this pain will finally be over. 'He couldn't stand being in this cold world anymore. All he wanted at that moment was to escape. Baljeet retrieved the bottle back from the counter and pored the entire bottle into his quivering hand. Just as he was about to shove all of the pills down his throat, he heard his cell phone vibrate. He glanced down to see that it was Buford. After a few seconds of hesitation he pored all of the pills back into the bottle and picked up his phone. He flipped it open to read the text from his boyfriend

"Hey, Baby. Sorry u had a bad day =( Hold on. It'll get better. I Love U 3" It read.

Baljeet read the text about five times before bursting into tears "Wh…at am I doing!?" He said out loud to himself. Baljeet walked down the hall and into his bedroom to lay down and gather his thoughts.

"Thank you =)" Baljeet replied to Buford's text. Before falling asleep from the emotional exhaustion.

Buford had saved Baljeet's life that night. And he would never know it.


	10. First Date

"_**First Date" **_by Blink 182

Buford was in his car on his way to Baljeet's house. He was nervous as all hell. This was their first date and Buford had no clue how to act or what to say. This was a moment he had been fantasizing about since the seventh grade, he was so afraid of screwing it all up.

Buford only lived a few blocks away from Baljeet, but it felt as if he'd been driving to his house for hours. When he finally pulled up to the drive way, he stayed in the car for a few seconds to gather his thoughts. Soon he got out and walked up to the front door. He knocked lightly on the door after a few seconds of hesitation. Suddenly Baljeet opened the door wearing a blue robe and Ducky Momo Pajama bottoms and had a seriously bad case of bed head.

"Buford! What the heck are you doing here?!" Baljeet barked in a sleepy, but angry voice "It is 5:30 am!"

"Yeah,…I know… I accidentally set my alarm clock too early." Buford said nervously as he put his hands in his pockets. "I had to show up….It's Vanstomp rule."

Baljeet groaned "Well, we can not have our date now! It is much too early! I am going back to sleep!"

"But…"

"I will see you later Buford!" he said as he shut the door.

Buford walked back into his car and waited for Baljeet to be ready to go on their date. After about 3 hours Baljeet finally tapped on the window of the car and climbed into the passenger seat. "Have you really been waiting here all this time?" Baljeet asked.

"Pretty much." Buford answered.

"And why are you wearing a tuxedo? We are only going to the amusement park."

"I… wasn't sure what to wear." Buford said extremely embarrassed. Baljeet smiled. He found Buford's naivety endearing from time to time.

The two boys proceeded with the date. Buford was a nervous wreck the entire time, which Baljeet thought was adorable. After they spent the day at the amusement park, they went out to eat at a fancy restaurant, and then Baljeet convinced Buford to go dancing even though Buford insisted that it was lame. Baljeet found it very amusing that Buford felt that he had to ask permission to hold his hand. Soon the date was over and Buford was driving Baljeet back to his house. The day flew by so fast Buford wanted it to last forever.

Buford walked Baljeet to his front door and attempted to end the night with a kiss on the lips, but missed and accidentally got his chin. Baljeet giggled and corrected Buford's mistake and pulled him into a deep kiss on the lips.

"I…really don't want this night to end" Buford said with a breathy voice.

"Then we should not let it." said Baljeet before he grabbed Buford's hand and pulled him into his house.


	11. Gomenasai

"_**Gomenasai" **_ by T.A.T.U

The young couple broke up almost six months ago. They had not seen each other since Buford had moved all of his belongings out of their small apartment. Baljeet kept the apartment, while Buford was forced to move into Phineas and Isabella's guest bedroom because he could not afford his own place.

After the break up, Baljeet was able to handle his emotions well and continued on normally with his life. Buford on the other hand, was a complete emotional wreck. He spent his days crying, drinking, smoking and laying in bed crying. After a while Buford even stopped coming into work and was fired from his job.

Although they had different ways of coping, they were both dying inside. Every night when Baljeet was alone in his bed, he would be tempted to call Buford and tell him that breaking up was a mistake. There were a few times when Buford would get kicked out of bars or arrested for drunk driving and would want to ask Baljeet for help. Every time they had the urge to talk to each other they stopped themselves.

One Sunday afternoon while Buford was moping around in bed as always, Phineas walked into the guest bedroom that Buford was living in. "Hey, Buddy…" Phineas said slowly before he pinched his nostrils shut. Phineas could tell just by the smell of the room that Buford had not bathed in weeks. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, I guess" Buford said miserably.

"Well,…" Phineas started hesitantly. "It's a really nice day out. Maybe… you should go out and enjoy it." he finished nervously.

Buford let out a heavy sigh. "So, Isabella wants me out of the house, huh?"

Phineas ran his hands through his hair and paused. "It's not that she doesn't like you, Buford. It's just…"

"It's fine." Said Buford with another sigh. "I'll get outta your hair. Maybe I'll crash at Ferb's house tonight."

Buford left the apartment and spent the day in a bar getting wasted out of his mind. Soon it was almost midnight and he was just about to chug down another beer when he heard his and Baljeet's song playing from the speakers above him. "S..screw this sh...shit!" he slurred as he walked toward the exit.

Soon Buford was outside Baljeet's apartment banging heavily on the door. "Come on open the door, 'Jeet! Please!" he shouted obnoxiously as he continued banging.

Baljeet finally came to the door. He had obviously been sleeping "Buford!" Baljeet shouted in exasperation "What the Hell are you…."

"I'm sorry!" Buford shouted. Baljeet opened his mouth to say something in response. "Please just let me talk." Baljeet stayed quiet and let Buford continue. "I am so sorry for everything. This is all my fault. I was always so cold to you! I was always afraid of showing my true feelings toward you, but that's only because I thought that if I were to cry it would make me less of a man! When we were dating I thought that you were just too good to be true! I was always waiting for it to end! I didn't think that you were actually mine, but now I see how beautiful and delicate it all was. You are so precious to me! You're one of a kind, there's nobody else like you and there never will be again!" at this point Buford was on his knees in tears. "I need you Baljeet! I've never needed anything more than I need you right now! Please Forgive me! PLEASE forgive me!"

After Buford was through crying Baljeet, let Buford into the apartment and onto the couch in the living room where Buford passed out for the rest of night.

Buford woke up the next morning with a major hangover. His head was throbbing and his ears were ringing like loud sirens. He rubbed his eyes to see Baljeet standing over him.

" 'Jeet?" Buford asked drowsily.

"You are such an idiot." Baljeet said as he leaned down to give Buford a light kiss on the cheek.


	12. The Book of Love

"_**The Book of Love" **_by Peter Gabriel

Baljeet and Buford were completely different people, they had different lives, different taste in entertainment, different taste in fashion, different jobs, and different taste in music. The only thing they had in common was that they had a deseperate undying need to be around each other.

Buford hated to do any school work, but if there was anyone he could call to help him study it was Baljeet. Unlike Buford, Baljeet loved to study. The two teenagers would sit down in Buford's living room for hours while Baljeet would try to help Buford understand the simplest of equations. Buford especially hated reading, so Baljeet would always have to do all the reading for him. That was one part of their studding sessions that Buford didn't mind. Buford loved it when Baljeet read to him even if he didn't understand a single thing he was saying. For some strange reason Buford found the smaller male's voice to be extremely soothing. Baljeet could literally read him anything and Buford would be happy.

Another thing Buford hated was sappy love songs. Whenever the boys would ride together in Buford's car, Baljeet always took control of the radio and would play nothing but cheesy poppy romantic music. At first Buford couldn't stand it. He would moan and whine like a 3 year old and bang his head on the dash board in frustration. But as they got further into their relationship, Buford didn't seem to mind the sappy love songs as much. As a matter of fact he actually started to enjoy them. As he listened to the lyrics of each song, they all reminded him of his feeling for Baljeet. Buford found it especially adorable when Baljeet would sing along with the radio. In some ways Buford felt like Baljeet was singing to him.

One day the two boys were driving to school together and Baljeet was singing to the song "_Truly Madly Deeply"_ by Sacage Garden. Buford listed intently to his Boyfriend sing in his distinct Indian accent " '_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy' _Oh...Um… Sorry._" _ Baljeet said as he suddenly stopped singing and looked at Buford. "I know that you hate that song."

Buford grinned a bit. He didn't want to admit that he was actually enjoying it. "Ah…It ain't so bad." Buford said well shrugging his shoulders.

The thing that Buford hated the most was getting and giving stupid gifts. He dreaded every Christmas, Birthday, Wedding, Baby shower, or any other gift giving occasion. He hated wasting his money on buying people things they weren't even going to use and he hated getting gifts that he had to pretend to like. One Valentine's Day Buford bought Baljeet a simple heart shaped box of chocolates and Baljeet bought him flowers. That night Buford realized that he loved getting gifts from Baljeet, because Buford knew that Baljeet didn't buy him gifts because he felt that he had to, but because he really wanted to.

In the end. No matter how different they were and no matter how many things Buford hated, when Baljeet was around him all of those thing suddenly didn't seem so bad.


	13. We Are One

"_**We Are One"**_ by Kelly Sweet

Lately it seemed that the only thing that was on everyone's mind was sex. If people weren't doing it then they were thinking about it, watching it on television, or listening about it on the radio. When you're a teenager in high school sex seems to take over your mind, your body, and your life and nothing else seems to matter. So when you are a gay, virgin, nerd in a world based mostly on sex, life is a dark bottomless pit of sexual frustration.

Baljeet had dreamed about this moment, but never in a million years thought it would ever come. He was making out with his former enemy in his bedroom. He felt his heart racing and his body shaking from the excitement and anticipation of what was to come. Buford was running his hands up and down Baljeet's back, when suddenly Baljeet felt Buford's hand slipped underneath his shirt. Baljeet squirmed and moved away from Buford.

Buford felt a deep sense of pain and rejection when Baljeet pulled away from him. "Are we going to fast or somethin'?" Buford asked trying not sound like his feelings were hurt.

"N..no, I'm sorry!" Baljeet said in exasperation. "I just got a little nervous."

"Well…do you wanna stop now?" Buford asked reluctantly.

"No! No!" Baljeet yelped quickly. "I do not want to stop! It is just… that I am not used to being touched…in that way, especially by you. Part of me is expecting you to give me a wedgie."

Buford laughed. "Well don't worry." Buford said seductively. "You won't even be wearing underwear soon."

That did not make Baljeet feel more relaxed. If anything it made him fifty times more nervous than he already was. Was he really about to have sex with a boy?! The same boy who used to torture him through nearly his entire childhood? Baljeet's face flushed and his head started spinning. He'd been wanting this for years, yearning for it, but now he was wondering if he was making a huge mistake.

Buford noticed Baljeet's reaction to his last sentence and sighed. "Listen 'Jeet, I know how scary this is for you, but I want you to know that it doesn't have to be. I'm not just some guy who's just gonna fuck you then leave you alone and never talk to you again. I want this because… I love you."

"I..I love you too" Baljeet said with a small smile.

Buford smiled back at him. "Now just… relax" Buford said before pulling Baljeet into a deep enveloping kiss.

Before they knew it, their entire bodies were wrapped around each other. They began panting and sweating. Baljeet's legs wrapped around Buford's waist. The pain came quickly, before the rush of pleasure came flowing through. It was as if the world was the world was spinning way too fast and then came to a sudden halt. They closed their eyes and took it all in as they flowed through each other and their two body's simultaneously became one.

When it was all over they were both wordless. They laid down for the rest of the night enclosed in each other's arms. It was nothing like anyone described in any song or movie. It was better then either them could ever imagine. Neither of them had ever been so content.


	14. Lips of an Angel

"_**Lips Of An Angel" **_by Hinder

Five months ago Baljeet had left Danville to go to college. The last time the two boys spoke, Baljeet had told Buford not to think about him anymore and to move on with his life. So that was exactly what he did. Buford had been in a relationship with Adyson for the past 3 months.

As much as Buford tried to love Adyson like he did Baljeet, he just couldn't. Nothing she did was ever good enough for Buford. The way she laughed at his bad jokes, the way she talked to him, or the way she kissed him could never live up to Buford's satisfaction.

One day around 3:00am while Buford and Adyson were sleeping in her bedroom together, Buford was woken up by his cell phone that was vibrating on the window sill above the bed. He grabbed the phone to see that it was Baljeet calling him. Without really giving it a second thought, Buford quickly took the phone with him into the bathroom across the hall before briefly checking to see if his girlfriend was still asleep.

"Baljeet?" he said as he picked up the phone.

"Um… Yes, hello." a familiar accent said over the phone.

" 'Jeet you… couldn't have picked a worse time to call." Buford said nervously.

"Yes… I know it is late over there." Baljeet said.

"Yeah it is,… but that's not what I meant." Buford paused and took a deep breath "I'm at Adyson's house right now."

"Oh….I see…" Baljeet said slowly. "So… you two are…?"

"Yeah…" Buford answered quickly.

The line was quiet for about 7 minutes. Baljeet didn't know why he was surprised. They did agree to see other people after all.

"Listen…..Um… I should not have called. I can see that you have moved on… I will let you go…" Baljeet said with a trembling voice.

"Wait! Don't go!" Buford said a little too loud forgetting that he was supposed to be quiet. "You're wrong… I haven't moved on! I just…" Buford stopped when he heard the distinct sound of whimpering coming from his phone. "Oh Baljeet… please don't cry…"

"I still dream of you…." Baljeet said. Buford could tell he was still crying.

Buford's heart ached. He wished Baljeet was with him so he could hold him and make the pain go away. "Me too." Buford said nostalgically.

"Perhaps we will meet again in our dreams soon." Baljeet said.

Buford giggled slightly. " 'Jeet you've always been such a corn-ball."

Baljeet giggled loudly at Buford's remark.

The boys talked for almost an hour. They talked about their child hood and all of their crazy adventures with Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella. They talked about how they fell in love and when they first came out of the closet to their friends and family. It was as if they had never been apart.

"I miss you Buford." Baljeet said. It was silent. Buford closed his eyes and said nothing in response "Buford… are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here…" Buford finely said "I just wanted to hear you say my name again."

Baljeet sighed longingly "I…should let you go now. Good night, Buford….I love you."

"I love you too."


	15. Loves Me Not

**_"Loves Me Not" _**by T.A.T.U

Baljeet was fourteen years old when he and Ginger started dating. He truly did care for her, you might say he even loved her, but lately something was holding him back from his feelings toward her. Before, when ever he would look at her, he would get a fluttery feeling in the bottom of his chest, but now all he felt was guilt.

Baljeet didn't know why he had these feelings, or how long he had been having them. He was so happy before! Why did he have to complicate his life by falling in love with Buford?! Why did his heart nearly beat out of his chest when ever Buford would touch him? Why did he breathe so hard when ever he looked at Buford's big, burly muscles? Why did he like it when Buford kissed him? Why did he kiss him back?

The poor confused boy didn't know what was happening to him. The only thing he knew for sure was that he would have to break someone's heart.


End file.
